Heir
by SpinxELK
Summary: She wanted nothing to do with his idea. Too bad he didn't give her a choice in the matter. Nea X Rhode


**Hello all~ After seeing and reading plenty of D. Gray Man fanfiction, I found that I enjoy it a lot. Though I noticed a sad lack in one of my favorite couples In fact, there are barely any fanfics about most of my favorite couples XD Although, the few I 'did' come across were great! In the end, I decided to try 'my' hand at it ^^ So this being only my second fanfic really ever written, forgive me for any horrid butchering of these poor characters. I must warn you, though. This is 'slightly' different from what the anime or manga represents. **

**For one, I did change up a few scenarios, but nothing too major, I think. Just the fact that, Nea isn't exactly estranged or disowned as a traitor by the Noah family, in this story. **

**Two, there's probably a lot of OOC-ness. (Such as toning down, Road/Rhode's personality a helluva lot, ha.). But I had to morph a few things to somehow get my semi-plot, you see? XD **

**And lastly, I've just chosen to use the variants I prefer to some names - Hence, Road = Rhode :P **

**Thank you!~ **

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She couldn't quite remember when their relationship took a turn in this direction. She couldn't remember the days she found herself often pining for him. When the realization had sunk in and struck her then like a ton of heavy bricks, she couldn't remember how that felt. She couldn't remember when he started to seek her out in the midst of their family or what had interested him so much about her. But she damn well knew that whatever happened then, had led to this downward spiral of morbid intention.

She clutched her eyes shut and clenched her fists.

A chuckle that could only be described as mocking met her ears. They twitched at the sound.

"You may try, in fact, conduct all your energy into it for all I care," The corners of his mouth pulled into a baneful smile. "But you will never get away."

She sneered and hissed at him all the same. Clutching her stomach, she rasped out in bitter, clamoring breaths. "I know. Hence the situation I'm in now."

A look had been all he spared before prowling to and around her. Purring lowly, a sound that accentuated his magnetic voice. He soon tsked. "One would think you were rather dissident at the thought of carrying my," He paused, only for a split second to rearrange his words. Eyes suddenly bright, he continued. "No - _our,_ child, Rhode."

Why the hell did he have to make her name sound so lovely on his corrosive tongue?

_The tongue that had once trailed in breathtaking lengths from her ear to her throat. Igniting shivers and goosebumps along its wake. Her sputters of sound at having him -_

_No!_ She refused to bring herself back to recollect those life shattering moments. She would not allow them to plague her mind anymore.

Her eyes turned fierce and her grip on the soft skin of her abdomen tightened.

"I wanted no part in this, Nea."

"Oh? See, that's where you are wrong."

What did he?

He came to stand in front of her now, refraining his predatory circling. Unfortunately, it didn't help when he placed both of his hands on either side of her shoulders. His smile returned, or had it ever left? And he leaned forward, brushing his nose against hers.

"You see," He started. She detailed each sharp point of his teeth. "I recall a time when darling ole' Rhode would do anything for the 14th. Whatever was so wished of her, she would do. Simply because that is what her part in the _family_ commands."

She could not say anything. Surely there were limits to even 'that' pledge? Surely, 'this' was not expected of her? But evidently, she had been wrong. The 14th could not be pleased unless he had it all, apparently. Even an heir. And she was no exemption in his methodical plan.

The Musician grinned at her internal musings. He could clearly see every fine line of worry in her creased brows. The beautiful destruction in that pretty little frown of hers.

"But," She refused to let the tears fall and crack her perfect facade of anger and hurt. However, the only way to do that was to look anywhere but his intimidating gaze. So instead, she found herself looking down at her feet. Their feet, she noted. With how close they were at the moment, she could visibly detail, even through the fabric of his jeans, the strong, lithe muscles making up the length of his legs. And then her dainty ones just standing there without purpose or cause. They weren't beautiful or sculpted. Just, there. "Why me?" She whispered so lightly it came out as a muffled choke. She was almost positive he could not hear the grated question. But she knew better.

This was, Nea.

"Hmm," His chest rumbled softly, deep. He lifted her head to face his. She regretted she couldn't keep him from seeing the sheen in her eyes from unshed tears. "My lovely, Rhode. Is there a better pick? Is that what you are suggesting?" His tone. She scowled at that patronizing, talking-down-to, tone. He was treating her as if she were a child. He knew so much better than to do that to her. He wanted to chastise and mock her.

A menacing growl and a daft push had done little to perturb him. Instead, it seemed to do just the opposite.

He pulled her closer, flush to him. As if she were some stuffed animal he was taking solace in. Again, she knew better. "Nea?" More withering. Both her arms were successfully squashed flat to her sides. Her face nicely pressed against the crook of his collarbone. "Let me go, Nea." Calm, keep calm.

This time he did not respond; would not grant her that privilege.

He pulled her tighter against him. Her ribs were screaming in protest, her lungs felt depleted and were craving the cool touch of air. Instead of fear or anger, however, confusion started to blank out her poor equilibrium. This was not the embrace with the intention of affliction or the thrill of control over her. This was the embrace of desperation.

Nevertheless, why was there any need for Nea to do anything in desperation? He had all the power and control easily placed into his palms at whim.

_But not people. _

Where had that thought come from? She swarmed her head for ideas and answers, but found none. Meanwhile, Nea still held her tightly in place. Soft breaths fanned atop her neck and shoulder. Tingles fell down her spine.

Minutes must have passed before either of them did anything. "Nea?" This time, without irritation present, she tried to call him. Her face turned ever so gently so she could lay it sideways on his chest instead of harshly pressed against the jagged points of his collarbone.

"A pawn is only supposed to work as part of the grand scheme of things, Rhode." She really couldn't say anything to that. Because, she hadn't really even understood what he meant.

So, she settled for the simplest reply.

"I'm no pawn, Nea."

She could feel his jaw move the slightest from over her head and guessed he was smiling.

"That you are not."

"So then-" She couldn't elaborate on her sentence due to the sudden shock of being wrenched away from the warm body she had previously been pinned to and into cold lips. The kiss was no gentler than it was harsh. There was plain drive behind it, purpose.

He was kissing her with the intent of submission. Too bad she wouldn't give it to him. She was sure, no, absolutely definite that her lips were as beneficial as a statues. Because she was initiating nothing. He quickly caught on though and his eyes began to glint mischievously.

She felt somewhat frightened. Though that emotion had disappeared as quickly as it had come when prominent fingers dug themselves into her side and a gasp of shock erupted from her mouth.

That was all the access he needed. He plunged into her mouth and the need deepened. The kiss had gone from purpose to animal instinct in one agonizing breath. Needy, unforgiving, discordant, anguished.

Her eyes widened.

There had to be so much more to his needing an heir than just a 'plan'. There had to be.

"Nea-" She rasped out. He ignored her plea and proceeded to violate her mouth. Only moments later did he relent long enough to take a breath. A dangerous, unknown emotion overcame his gaze as he peered down at her through lidded eyes and parted lips.

"It has been _far_ too long since I've been able to do that."

She regained her breath enough to shoot him a dagger-like glare. One he chose to smirk at. "Only two and a half months, right?" She spat. Recalling that ghastly night. One, that at the time she had thought nothing but pure bliss.

He drew his head up and barked a contentious laugh. "Two more fucking _minutes_ and I would have gone insane, Rhode."

_No, no, no_, don't look at her like that! As if you actually care. She could not stand that look. That lustful, wanton, look. She turned away to stare at her feet once more. "Well, you got what you want. In all the senses." The last several words felt like acid leaving her tongue. "And in seven more months or so, you will get just one more thing."

The air was still around them. Quiet and deadly with the unspoken mood whirling around them. It was beginning to choke her. She was starting to think their conversation was over before she heard a sigh.

"And you are not included in that list, are you?" This time around, he spoke evenly. She gaped at him before she hissed the last thing she could think to say.

"Never."

And then before she knew it, she was running. Leaving behind the man she once loved so well. However, unrequited that was. Leaving the man that only viewed her as a fragment of his plan. And leaving behind the father of her unborn child.

She didn't bother to look back. And she did not bother to check and see if he was following her. It wouldn't matter. He'd always find her. She could go to the ends of the universe, and he would have unearthed her.

He always would.

Because, like he had oh-so-plainly assured, she would never get away.


End file.
